Welcome to Beauxbatons Academy For Magic
by Epic The Totally Awesome
Summary: As the title says, welcome to Beauxbatons. Or, maybe I should be saying, "Bienvenue a Beauxbatons" Warning: There will be small bits of the french language, but there'll be a translation at the bottem. Submissions end December 1!
1. Entry Form

**AN: What's up, my Potterhead pals? Nothing? Okay. What's up with me? Just a really cool BEAUXBATONS OC CONTEST! Jealous, much? No? Maybe a little? Still no...? Just listen up! I'm asking YOU *points at whoever's reading* to send me your own Beauxbatons OC. Whether it be a student, a teacher, a house elf, or whatever, I'll take them, and use them in some way in the story. Just, be warned, that I will NEVER accept a character through a review. CU would take that as something awful, and...murder this story. So... SEND/PM AWAY!**

**...**

**Oh yeah, you need the form...**

**Here ya go!**

(Note to the contestants: This "**" means check it out at the bottem for more information)

Name:

Age:

Gender (yes, there are boys at Beauxbatons):

Species (this can mean blood type):

House **:

Personality (BE DESCRIPTIVE):

Appearance (BE DESCRIPTIVE):

History:

Family:

Hometown/Country:

Live Where (present tense... so, where they live now):

Best Type of Magic (Transfiguration, Potions, Charms, DADA, Dark Arts {Yes, I will take that. Though, the headmistress and minister don't}):

Casual Clothes (apart from the uniform... that I ADORE):

How They Wear the Uniform (this is for fun... but mandatory. Is it sloppily worn? Is it worn perfectly? Do they pride themselves with their uniform? Do they hate the uniform?):

Year at School (according by age or by flunk, whatever)

Anything else:

* * *

******The three houses are Rouerie, Cossu and Sournois. Below are their descriptions:

Rouerie:

The students that are sorted into this house are often smart, clever, shy and kind. They're often found to be silently reading, and might be a little clumsy. They also take the brave, because bravery tends to come from being mentally strong.  
The equivelant to Ravenclaw and (slight) Gryffindor.

Cossu:

Cossu is for those gifted in the arts. Whether that be music, artistic, imaginative, or just plain good at seeing a different world in mind. They're in close proximity to Rouerie, but they're the imaginative ones, they can be smart, but imagination breaks through.  
The equivelant to... Hufflepuff, I guess. In a long winding road, I suppose.

Sournois:

Purebloods. For those with "Parfait Sang" or "Perfect Blood"  
Obviously it's the equivelant to Slytherin.

So... Remember that this has to go with your character's personality.

* * *

**So, now we have my OC. Just so y'all can see the form in use, kay?**

* * *

Name: Aurore Blancher

Age: 11

Gender (yes, there are boys at Beauxbatons): F

Species (this can mean blood type): Half-Blood

House **: Rouerie

Personality (BE DESCRIPTIVE): Very brave and courageous. She will put others first, always ready to 'act the hero' but she'll never admit it. Generally a good kid, put sometimes she pushes it too far, maybe being too brave, or too helpful. Apart from her "reckless" bravery she can be very intelligent, knowing quite a bit about magic and spells. Also, she can be very ambitious when it comes to her badly wanted career. She wants to be an auror. She would kill for the job. Literally. Along with all that, she's very loyal to her friends. If anyone's mean or agitates her friends, she's likely to hex them to pieces. She tends to intimidate and frighten people.

Appearance (BE DESCRIPTIVE): Aurore has light caramel hair and dark brown eyes. She has peach skin with only a few freckles sprinkled along her nose. She is quite tall, only to be shortened by the headmistress, Madame Maxime. She has a very intimidating stature, but it's seems nothing next to what she can do.

History: Born to a wizard and a muggle is always fun. You get to know about a secret that the other muggles don't, and you get to be a muggle. Fun, right? Totally. But she always had to be careful, she always had to keep her emotions in check, never easy. But, aside from the muggle vs magic part of her life, she had fun. She would always be "That brave kid" she was the only one that was never afraid, or at least never showed it. So, when her father suggested at dinner one night, jokingly, that she should be an auror one day, she jumped at the chance. Now, she's quite serious about it and will stop at nothing to become one.

Family:  
Father: Stephan Blancher; A muggleborn wizard who married a muggle that he grew up with. And, after many years of training he became an auror. Good-humored, but can get very defensive when someone hurts someone he loves, or himself.  
Mother: Andrea Blancher; A muggle. She grew up next door to Stephan's family. Eventually she learned the secret that he was a wizard, but the fact didn't seem to frighten her in the least. She works as a historian in a history museum, and a well-loved one at that. She is always well-humored, but very serious about what's going on. Can be intimidating.

Hometown/Country: Paris, France

Live Where (present tense... so, where they live now): Paris, France/Beauxbatons

Best Type of Magic (Transfiguration, Potions, Charms, DADA, Dark Arts {Yes, I will take that. Though, the headmistress and minister don't}): DADA [or, in long, defense against the dark arts]

Casual Clothes (apart from the uniform... that I ADORE): Blue faded jeans [no rips] with a t-shirt. Usually the t-shirt is a various shade of blue. And, of course, her blue high-tops.

How They Wear the Uniform (this is for fun... but mandatory. Is it sloppily worn? Is it worn perfectly? Do they pride themselves with their uniform? Do they hate the uniform?): Everything is perfectly prim and proper until you get to the shoes. She hates the fancy shoes. No, she _loathes_ them. So, instead she wears her blue high-tops. No one seems to mind, or at least, they don't voice it. She can be quite frightening.

Year at School (according by age or by flunk, whatever) First year

Anything else: There's one person who she tends to hate. That'll be whoever I deem worthy of being the "Beauxbatons' resident Draco Malfoy" So... Yeah.

* * *

**End AN: So... this is the end of this chapter. I must remind you, yet again, that I only accept forms by PM. Any by review will be rejected, and/or deleted. So, sorry to those without an account, but you can get an account and then PM me your form. It's really easy.**

**Also, this contest will only be open until... Let's say, December 1. I'll be closing this pretty early. You know, as long as I ****_remember_****. By all!**


	2. Letters and Shopping Part 1

**AN: Hey all, I'm baaaaaaaaaaaaack! Great, right? Basically, I'm giving you the first chapter. And what is that chapter, you might ask. I've decided that we'll be having a "Golden Trio" So far, I have two members, Aurore Blancher and Madell Girard, I'm looking for one more... Whom shall it be? You might have the lucky character, I'll tell you in my answering PM.  
Oh! I almost forgot! This chapter is basically the recieving of the letter for Aurore Blancher. EXCITING. School shopping, too.**

* * *

Aurore Blancher was very lucky. She grew up with loving parents, a few friends and a good reputation for being brave. But, she wasn't just lucky, she was in on a secret. The secret of another world, a world she was a part of. No, this world is not Mars, this world is the world of magic.

You see, her father was thought to be a normal man with a regular old job that no one knows. But he's not. He's an auror for the Ministry of Magic. Maybe not the best at it; he'll admit that bravery isn't his strongest, but he's intelligent. He has an extensive list of what he can do, putting it into action is only a step farther.

Her mother is just as she appears. A normal woman. But, as Aurore learned from her father, she wasn't the same as Aurore. Her mother was a muggle, something Aurore didn't understand for a little while. Finally she realized that meant "not magical" She also learned, from her biggest burst of anger, that she wasn't a muggle. She was a witch.

She didn't understand that either.

Her father had said that the cause for the confusion was muggle science that she had been learning in school. "No, dear," her father had told her when she was seven. "There's no actual explanation about how magic comes. It could be genetic, but I'm the first of my family to have magic." This didn't clear much up for her, but she accepted that answer and continued on.

She'd been continuing on for four years, she was now eleven-years-old. She had almost forgotten about her father's descriptions of the school he had gone to when he was eleven. Almost.

So, when an owl was discovered tapping at her window, she was understandably estatic. She was even more so when she saw the Beauxbatons crest. The second she saw it, she wanted to yell for her father. But, sadly, he was at work.

A little shaky with enthusiasm, she opened the window. The owl gave an annoyed little hoot, something that probably meant; _About time! _Quickly, she took the letter from the owl. With shaky hands she opened the letter.

_Dear Aurore Blancher,_

_We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted to Beauxbatons Academy for Magic. Enclosed with this letter is a list of supplies that you are required to buy for your first year.  
__Please join us at Gate 6 1/2 in Le Bourget airport on September 1st.. The flight leaves at noon sharp. Please don't be late. _

_Merci, _

_Olympe Maxime  
Headmistress of Beauxbatons Academy for Magic_

With excitement brewing, Aurore let out a shriek of joy. Immediately the owl gave a hoot, obviously in want of something. Aurore suddenly remembered that she had to write back to accept. Taking out a blank piece of parchment she wrote a hasty reply that was quite obviously a yes.

That night Aurore was literally bouncing in her seat at dinner, waiting for her father to finish describing his day at work.

"...it was just a prankster! And to think that we, the aurors, had to deal with them! -Aurore! What's wrong?"

"Maman, Papa, I got my Beauxbatons letter today!" Aurore exclaimed, waving the letter around.

"Let me see that! Well, I'll be! It is. I suppose we'll be heading to _Roue des magasins _tomorrow, hm?"

"Definitely, Papa." Aurore just smiled. She was one step closer to being an auror.

For the rest of dinner the happy family talked about Beauxbatons and what they were to get the next day. No one bothered to mention that Aurore already owned the Defense Against the Dark Arts books needed for the first year.

* * *

The next day Aurore was up at the break of dawn. Which is to say, very early. She was dressed and ready at least an hour before her father even woke up. This greatly annoyed her, but she didn't dare disturb the great auror. He snores.

Once everyone was finally ready ("Took long enough!"), Aurore and her father flooed to the main place for Roue des Magasins. _Le Hotel Magique_. It was available to both muggles and magical. They just never mixed.

After her father had finally gotten through the crowd of those who thought that he was the plumber, they arrived to where the shops were hiding. Before Stephan could tell Aurore where to go, she was dragging him along to the first store she recognized from the list; _Uniforms du Monsieur Acist_.

The second they entered the store a portly man appeared from behind a counter. He looked almost impish. He had a young, round face with a small moustache.

"Beauxbatons?" he asked.

"Oui, Monsieur." Aurore replied politely.

"Come with me." Aurore didn't hesitate. She followed his over to a stool. "Up." She stepped up, slightly off-balance. Monsieur hurried around her. Taking measurements and every now and than calling forth a house elf to take notes.

After what seemed like forever, he stopped rushing around her. The second he looked up a few house elves scurried towards him, presenting their notes. He studied them for a few moments before heading to the back. He came back quickly with a few stacks of blue clothing. "Try these on, dear."

Aurore quickly snatched it all away, then rushed over to the changing area. She found an empty cubicle and changed into the dress uniform. When she returned to the two men she was wearing a silk blue dress with a blue shawl and a blue hat.

"Twirl." Slowly she twirled for them. She heard a sharp intake of breath. "Perfect. You may go. Change into the other one now, dear." Aurore obliged.

Quickly she changed, yet again. She preferred this uniform to the other. This uniform was a light blue skirt with a matching suit jacket. Underneath that jacket was a blue blouse, perfect.

The second she emerged Monsieur shouted, "Perfect! Monsieur Blancher, that will be 30 galleons."

"Of course." Aurore quickly changed back into her own clothes. Jeans and a t-shirt. Much better.

She carried her uniforms to the front counter where Monsieur Acist packaged them and handed them back to her. With packages on hand she gave a quick "Merci" before leaving the store, her father in tow.

Once back out on the street something caught Aurore's eye. "Papa, the wand store!" The wand store, or properly name _Le Magazine des Batons_, had a few red sparks flying from the window. "Let's go!" Not too keen on waiting, Aurore raced to the store. Hungrily she watched through the window as a family tried out wands inside. One girl and one boy were hastily trying out wands. The girl's was the first to work. The look on her face seemed to show relief. The boy closely followed. But he didn't look relieved, he look triumphant. Only a minute later the family exited the store, the father looked quite frightening, he seemed to scare Mr. Blancher something terrible.

"Papa, can we enter now?" Aurore asked, not at all intimidated by the frightening man.

"No, wait a minute, Aurore-" Mr. Blancher began.

"Mudblood! Still here, I see? Shouldn't you be foulling up some other place?" the large man began. But, before her father could shout any retort or turn away Aurore was in front of her father in an instant.

"Sir, I don't know who you are, or what you business is here, but I highly suggest you _fermer ton bouche_!"

"Move it, girly." the man grunted. Aurore just growled slightly, but moved when she saw the look her father was giving her.

"Over here." a voice whispered. Aurore mutely went to it. It was that man's daughter. "Don't stick up to him... He's not worth it."

"But, that's my father!" Aurore whispered sharply.

"And that's mine. Personally, I dislike my father. He made my mother leave. Just, don't go for it. Not yet."

"Alright. I'm Aurore, by the way."

"Madell." And with that the girl walked away, giving Aurore a small smile that seemed to say _Behave_.

"Aurore! Let's get you your want, cherie." Mr. Blancher said, walking up to his daughter as he silently dragged her into the store.

The store owner was already there, sitting at a desk with a bunch of boxes. "Here for a wand, I presume?"

"Oui, Monsieur." With those words the man quickly had them both seated, with several wands in front of Aurore. "Try them." he urged. Slowly Aurore reached for one of the wands. It wasn't the most decorative like the others. It was plain and simple, like her. Her hand connected with it and she gave it a wave. A few sparks shot out of the end.

"My first try... Cool!" Aurore clutched the wand to her chest.

"Mais oui... Redwood... Dragon heartstring... 9 inches... A wand that goes very well with duels and defense. 15 galleons." As Aurore's father forked over the money, Aurore studied her wand. She had noticed its simplicity immediately. That's what drew her to it. But the wand seemed so smooth, like there was nothing there. It was fascinating.

"Let's go, Aurore." her father urged.

That's how it went for the rest of the day. Aurore and her father would take turns dragging each other from shop to shop. They collected every book that was needed, everything she would ever need was bought. Once everything was gathered together, and placed in the bag they purchased, they flooed home. Exhausted and ready for rest.

* * *

**AN: So... that was my OC, Aurore.  
Please continue sending in your characters, you still have a long, long time. I was just...itching to get this written. There might be a chapter either tomorrow or Wednesday. So, continue reading, reviewing, and all that.**

**Definitions:**

_Roue des magasins _= Street of Shops/Shops Street

_Le Hotel Magique _= The Magic Hotel

_Merci _= Thank you

___Fermer ton bouche! _= Close your mouth!

___Cherie _= Sweetheart


	3. VERY IMPORTANT MUST READ

**AN: This chapter is basically just a notice to everyone, a good chapter's on the way, don't worry.**

**First note of business: The Golden Trio is now complete. The members are; Madell Girard, Adrian Franco, and Aurore Blancher. So, anyone who has hopes of making the Golden Trio, the next best is one of their friends (like Neville, Ginny, Fred and George...) Sorry.**

**Second note of business: There's an anonymous reviewer out there by the name of Nameless-Nemisis. I don't know who you are... But, I have a couple bones to pick with you. First of all, I mentioned in my first chapter that characters from reviews will NOT be accepted. So, that's why they keep on getting deleted. Second, the characters you keep sending in belong to Rick Riordan. It's plagiarism. I DON'T accept it. Sorry. And, yes, I am annoyed.**

**Third note of business: The Golden Trio will be the main characters of the story, but, the other characters will ALL be having a big part in it too. Just look at the original series! Even the minor characters had huge parts! I mean, where would the sixth book end up without Malfoy? Or, where would Harry be had Hagrid not brought him to the Dursleys'? So, yes, every character will have their moments.**

**Thank you for reading my rant/news/consolenses. Have a nice day.**


	4. Letters and Shopping Part 2

**AN: Anyone feel like submitting a REAL villain? Just like a student's parent, or an actual student, whom I might be able to turn into the next Voldemort/Grindelwald/Whoever-Else-Was-A-Big-Timer.**

* * *

Madell hated her family. Sometimes, she wondered what it would be like to be raised by muggles instead of some blood purist who insists on making her life horrid. Would it be better? That thought had concluded with a 'definitely'.

For most of her summer she had been hiding, helping and waiting. She was hiding from her father, Alain, the stupid blood purist who kept swearing off the names of 'mudbloods' that he had gone to school with. As for the helping... Her sister Izzabella is a squib. And, as a squib, she'd been getting the brunt of Alain's attacks.

The waiting on the other hand was something good. And, something good was something that Madell had been yearning for for a while now. With her mum leaving, and then her father turning on them, something good might be heaven for her. After that waiting, there would finally be something good. The only sad part is that her twin brother would be there with her, a piece of Alain is what she didn't need at the moment. Or ever.

Madell sighed loudly from her spot on her bed. It was June 30. Letters would come any day now! But, oh! Her patience was thinning. And fast. Every five seconds she would scowl at her window, mentally cursing it for not having an owl tap-tap-tapping on it yet.

After about an hour of this, Madell got extremely bored.

But luckily, she was rewarded. _Tap. Tap. Tap. _Came a sound, resonating from her window. Madell looked up so quickly that to anyone else they'd be getting whiplash. Sure enough, there it was perched. The owl she'd been waiting for.

Unconciously, Madell burst into nervous laughter as she headed towards the window. Without hesitating, she opened the window with such force that the rather dignified owl let out a squeak of protest. After it flew around her room a few times, hooing curses at her and 'the bloody window', it landed on her bed, dropped the letter and flew to the top of her dresser.

"_Parfait_," she muttered "An owl who can't be let through a window without a nervous breakdown."

After reading through the same letter about five times, she took out her quill to write back a reply. She took the parchment and began to write.

_Dear Headmistriss,_

_I would be most glad to accept admittance to the great school of Beauxbatons._

_Merci,_

_Madell Girard_

"That was too easy." she said loudly as she gave the parchment to the owl. "Deliver this, quickly, to Beauxbtons." The owl flew away quickly, eager to get back to the owlry. Back to home. _Home, _Madell thought warmly _My home shall be Beauxbatons. _

"Madell! Get down here! And bring your list, girl! We're going to R_oues des magasins_. Now!" Alain hollered up the stairs, destroying the bubble of happiness that had encased her just a moment earlier.

"Oui, Pere." Madell yelled down, she was irritated now.

As Madell threw on her usual clothes - dark jeans, a bright blouse and cardigan.

She marched down the gilded stairwell of the west wing - or, as her brother Jeremiah called it, the failure wing - she spotted her sister, hiding in a house elf cabinet. _Stay safe. _Madell thought, half-hoping that her sister could read minds. She couldn't.

"Madell! Hurry it up, girl! Your brother and I have been waiting!" Madell didn't even bother arguing. He wasn't worth it anyway. She just continued past him, and exited through the door.

She continued walking. Luckily for her, they lived quite close to _Roue des magasins_ so she could walk there easily, her father and brother not far behind.

But, as much as they thought that she needed them, she sure didn't! She had her own vault in Grento's Bank, and a wallet with enough to cover her school supplies if her father turned a blind eye. As per usual.

Madell could feel her father's glares, and she could hear the harsh whispers Jeremiah would send to their father. Whether it was about how annoying mudbloods- no, muggleborns - were, or about how irrational Madell was being, siding with the squib, Madell didn't care.

They entered through the gates of _Roue des magasins_, completely ignoring the usual route of entry. "Only mudbloods use that entry." her father had told her once.

The 'family' made their way towards the wand shop. Jeremiah pushed his way forward, opening the door as he held it for their father, then letting go when Madell attempted entry.

The second that she had pried open the door and had gotten to the front desk, Jeremiah had already tried several wands. Not to be outdone by her brother, Madell started to try some out as well.

The first was completely smooth, no crevice anywhere. It's simplicity was frightening. When she tried it, the man behind the counter snatched it away. Madell was almost relieved, that wand seemed frightening.

After a few more wands, Madell set her eyes on one particular wand that was very fascinating. It was short, about seven inches. It was smooth, but not as smooth as the first wand, there were still cracks and crevices. _Reminds me of...me. _she thought, as if that were a normal thought. She grasped the wand and gave it a grand wave, sparks shot out of the other end. Madell couldn't help her smile.

"Maplewood... Unicorn hair... 7 inches... Good for charms." the man stated, rather boredly.

"That's my girl!" Alain called heartily. Her smile disappeared.

Soon enough, Jeremiah had been claimed by his wand as well. Alain took both wands and paid for them, letting Madell think about her mother before being pushed out of the store by her father. Not two seconds after they left the store, Alain tensed and yelled, "Mudblood! Still here, I see? Shouldn't you be foulling up some other place?"

Madell quickly locate the man. He was tall, he seemed rather imposing, but the way he cowered from Alain spoke of their relationship. But, the tall man wasn't her last surprise, a girl, tall just like her father, jumped in front of her father. "Sir, I don't know who you are, or what your business is here, but I highly suggest you _fermer ton bouche_!"

_Wow, she's got guts._

"Move it, girly." Alain grunted. The girl looked like she was about to murder him, she gave him a growl, but backed away. Alain relentlessly yelled at the man, Jeremiah joining in every now and then.

"Over here." Madell whispered, just loud enough for the girl to hear. The girl unquestioningly walked over to her. "Don't stick up to him... He's not worth it." Madell said slowly, trying to stress the importance of her words.

"But, that's my father!" the girl whispered sharply.

"And that's mine. Personally, I dislike my father. He made my mother leave. Just, don't go for it. Not yet."

"Alright. I'm Aurore, by the way."

"Madell." Madell walked away, her father was probably done by now. But, she turned back, just once, giving Aurore a small smile that said, _Behave_.

...

The next few hours were very uneventful. Her father had talked to some pureblood family from Rome, Franco or something. They shopped, they got everything needed. Possibly more. But, soon enough, they were marching home. Packages in arms, and the family not ganging up on each other out of exhaustion.

Madell glowed with happiness. _Home. I shall be home soon._

* * *

**AN: Thanks for reading! Please don't forget to leave something I love, it's called a review. Just type something in that there box below, click send, and you (might) get an Internet cupcake! While supplies last.**

Defininitons:

_Parfait_ = Perfect


	5. Characters

**AN: It's December 2! Or maybe it's the first... Depends on the time zone, I suppose. Right now, for me it is 12:35am, December 2. Be happy I'm awake for this. I'm here to introduce the MAIN CHARACTERS. I'll probably make some minor ones up as we go along as well, or ask you guys from time to time. First off, the characters.**

* * *

**In Rouerie we have...**

Aurore Blancher (Year 1)

Madell Girard (Year 1)

Adrian Franco (Year 1)

Caroline Melane (Year -1)

**In Sournois we have...**

Juliet Blakely (Year 5)

Jeremiah Girard (Year 1)

Laure Chamberlain (Year 1)

Elliot Sendium (Year 7)

**And, finally, in Cossu we have...**

Rebecca Sanchez (Year 4)

Charlette Dupree (Year 1)

Shadow Robbia (Year 4)

* * *

**So, there are our students for this year/book. Next up is the ****_fun _****part, you guys get to pick a more...book-worthy title. These I will accept by review, though PM would be appreciated :3 Just, (rules time) please make sure that it is both appropriate and has not been used already by a fanfic already out there. Sound good? I'll announce the winner next Sunday.**

* * *

**One last thing... A guest reviewer has pointed out that my french isn't the...greatest. I apologize to those who know the language, and feel that I am ruining the language. It isn't my first language, and I actually used to know it quite well. Then I moved and most of it disappeared. Use it or lose it, right?**

**Bye all!**


End file.
